Alysanne Targaryen
He came to her, begged her to leave with him to the Free Cities. Alysanne could not, she would not leave everything her father had fought for and her brothers died for. She would take her vengeance down upon House Tatum and Jon Targaryen if it was the last thing she ever did. She would take back what was rightfully hers with fire and blood. - The Silver Queen Alysanne Targaryen (c. 306AL to 363AL) is the firstborn daughter of Aegon VI Targaryen and Alessandra Dayne. She is the younger sister of Aerion I Targaryen and Arthur Targaryen aswell as the older sister of Aelinor, Alana, Aemon, and Aeolous I Targaryen. Alysanne was Queen consort of the Seven Kingdoms as the spouse of Jon I Targaryen. History Alysanne is described to have her great-aunt Daenerys Targaryen's looks. She is short of stature and breathtakingly beautiful with the silver-blonde hair and purple eyes for which House Targaryen has always been known for. Though her mother, Alessandra also possess the purple eyes which most likely comes from House Dayne's lineage to the ancient Valyrian Freehold. Alysanne was born in 306AL at King's Landing to Aegon VI Targaryen and his Queen, Alessandra Dayne. She was the first born daughter of their union as well as the younger sister to Prince Aerion Targaryen who would become King a short while after the death of their father. Daughter of a King Aegon's region was often remember as a time of war. The Starks of Winterfell refused to kneel to the Targaryen king during his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms and with his once allies, House Tatum joining forces with the North, Aegon was always away at war. Though of all his children, even including his sons, Aegon has always had a strong relationship with his eldest daughter. Alysanne idealized her father and was often descried in the Golden Queen to have his charms, his bravery, and his stubbornness. Alysanne was 19 when her father died and her brother became King of the Iron Throne. Sister of Kings King Aerion ruled the realm for only a short while until the Sack of King's Landing. He died protecting Alysanne and their younger siblings from those in ally with Lucius Tatum, the son of Lorcan Tatum and brother to the Queen in the North, Emmalise Tatum. Alysanne's brother, Aemon was executed on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor along with a bastard son of her late father, though all believed it to be Aeolous I Tar garyen. During her captivity, Alysanne fell in love with Brandon Stark, the son of Robb Stark, the King in the North. It was said that when she learned she was to marry her half-uncle, Jon Targaryen, she gave herself completely to Brandon. Jon arrived at King's Landing to discover that Aemon was killed on the orders of Lucius Tatum. Outraged, he had him beheaded and since he loved his brother's son, he exiled Brandon to the Free Cities on his behalf in the Sack of King's Landing. It was only then that Alysanne realized she carried Brandon's bastard. Queen Consort Jon married Alysanne in secret in 323AL. Alysanne wasn't crowned Queen until a year later after she bore Brandon's bastard in secret and had him sent to Starfall under the care of her uncle, Ned Dayne. During her marriage, Alysanne did not produce any living children. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:The Red Princess Category:House Targaryen